ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Adams
Holly Adams (February 17th, 1986) is an American professional wrestler currently working for Oblivion Pro Wrestling. Personal Life Holly was born to Sean Adams & Marie SinClaire who were "High School Sweet Hearts" and had a baby when they were sixteen. When her second birthday came around, her mother had left her father when they both turned 18, leaving Holly in her Grandparents and Father's Care. Holly grew up in Nashville, Tennessee. Holly's grandparents lived next door to a family known as the Lawler's and eventually Holly became friends with the son, and then also with the family on the other side of her, their daughter Alexa Marsh became her best friend. The Lawler's son turned out to be SCW Wrestler, Chris Lawler, and eventually they found a love interest between them. Their love interest started around age 12 at a dance and quickly formed into more, until they had an emotional break up due to Holly discovering that Chris had cheated on her. Holly discovered this when she was surprising Chris at his apartment and having it clean by the time he got home. While cleaning the apartment she found a bra that was not her in the bed room and she was quick to confront him about. She walked out on him after cussing him out and she hasn't spoken to him since the incident which was almost four years ago. After the Breakup, she distanced herself from everyone when she moved to Chicago, Illinois to go to college and so she could find a job around there. She enrolled in and eventually She graduated from The University of Illinois with her Bachelor's Degree in Psychology. After applying around she quickly gained a job at a newspaper named: "The Chicago Reader" where she is now an advice columnist. Claiming not to have found love yet, she is set to be married sometime in 2009 to her fiance, Danny Martin. The 2009 date is being explained as a way for her to find the love she is hoping for, in Danny. While in college, Holly trained to wrestle so that way she could keep her tuition paid off and that way she could pay for her fathers medical bills, as he died during her sophomore year of College, and her grandparents died shortly before hand, leaving Holly absolutely alone. Holly Adams was trained by SCW Wrestler, Chris Lawler for a week prior to their breaking up, after that Holly had no want to want to stop her training and she enlisted the help of SCW Diva Lenne Perez, who she met at an indy event where Lenne was reffing a Women's Match that involved Holly. Lenne taught her the basics. Eventually Holly learned everything she needed from Lenne and learned the arts of being a submissionist on her own. While working at the Newspaper, Holly was picked up by Oblivion Pro Wrestling and she signed her contract a day before the first live event, and now she sends her advice column in via e-mail, allowing her the time to travel all over the world. Career Oblivion 2008 Holly Adams made her debut in Oblivion on their TV Broadcast of The First Edition of Survival. This was also her professional wrestling debut in which she defeated Becka Laurence with her "Asphyxiation" submission maneuver. The following week on February 22nd edition of Survival, Holly Adams defeated male wrestler Marcus V. Lopez when she pinned him with a moonsault from the second rope. Her third in ring appearence comes in a week from Survival 2 when she takes on Bane. In Wrestling ---- *'Finishing Moves' **'Asphyxiation'(Go Behind, Handstand Back Rack) **'The Asphyxiation: http://www.youtube.com/v/q9fxw9TwPgo **'Moonsault'(Moonsault from the second rope) *'Signature Moves''' **Cartwheel Elbow **Cartwheel Splash **Cartwheel Leg Drop *'Nicknames' **Hollz **Holl *'Relationships' **Chris Lawler (Ex-Boyfriend) **Ayanna Marsh (Best Friend) **John Evans (Boss at the Chicago Reader) **Sean Adams (Father, Deceased) **Marie SinClaire (Mother, Left when Holly was Two) **Sean Adams Sr. (Grandfather, Deceased) **Kelly Adams (Grandmother, Deceased) *'Theme Music' **Kiss Kiss by Holly Valance Trivia ---- *Won the first intergender match in the new Oblivion *Graduated from The University of Illinois Championships and Accomplisments ---- *'Oblivion' **N/A